nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa Lamb
T'essa Lamb' is a Driving Instructor with a love for animals (which she calls "aminals"). She has a violent alter ego called Mary Wolf that comes out to kill when an animal is purposefully hurt in front of her. She is roleplayed by Nakkida. Backstory Tessa grew up in an unhealthy household. Her parents, Don and Tina, were alcoholics who constantly fought. If she didn't make herself scarce, they would turn their anger onto her. She only found solace in her pet dog, Maisy. Her parents were irresponsible and didn't get Maisy fixed, so she ended up pregnant with five puppies. When she gave birth, Tessa's parents wouldn't let Maisie in the house. In a fit of anger and sadness that her one source of comfort was being hurt, she set the house on fire. This caused intense scarring on her hands. She has said that this was "the only way". This information was never told to anyone, except to [[Norman Bones|'Norman Bones']], who knows about Mary due to Tessa's admittance. They now have a tentative relationship, with Norman asking probing questions as he tries to figure out what exactly makes the wolf bite. At one point she did have to dance for money, and it was implied that the person she worked for was killed by Mary as karma. Her adopted dad is a (formerly) retired cop, Ex-Commissioner [[Sam Baas|'Sam Baas']]. Personality Tessa is kindness incarnate, and to the best of her ability, she will never break the law. She's gullible, naive, and forgiving to a fault. Her favorite things include animals, caring for the environment, being helpful to anyone in need. She struggles with euphemisms and innuendo flies over her head most of the time. Tessa is, without a doubt, one of the nicest people in the city of Los Santos. While she follows all laws, especially traffic laws, she is not a snitch, and will not reveal information to the police or others about who hurts or endangers her, unless it may result in her going to jail (or having Mary discovered), such as when [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']] pretended to be Tessa, and Tessa was forced to admit to the police that Kiki had kidnapped and impersonated her. Day to Day Tessa Lamb is a driving instructor for the city of Los Santos. While she works independently, she is certified and provides a service to people looking to get their driver's licenses or reduce "driving points" by successfully passing the test, allowing people to regain their suspended licenses. She also does odd jobs such as working at the Recycling Center and home decoration (she is commonly viewed as one of, if not the best interior decorator in the city). After decorating the Cop Killa Records office, [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] offered her a position to be an associate of Cop Killa Records, where she would manage set design and decorate any future office spaces for the company. Outside of her job, Tessa partakes in many activities, often attending concerts by popular performers [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto-Tune Tyrone']] and [[Hubcap Jones|'Hubcap Jones']]. Because she is well-liked in Los Santos, she often has adventures and encounters with all sorts of different characters around the city, from gambling to beach visits to bus tours around the city, though previously she spent a lot of time with her best friend [[Matt Rhodes|'Matt Rhodes']], until he stopped showing up to town. She seems to have a slightly lower-than-average kidnap ratio than most other citizens of Los Santos because people end up feeling very bad if they kidnap her. She suffers from blackouts from time to time, coming to herself in a completely different place than she remembered with no idea how she got there. This is because Tessa is host to an alternate personality, Mary Wolf, a homicidal serial killer who seeks to punish people for their crimes against animals (which in Los Santos is frequently hit and run murder). Mary and Tessa converse sometimes, with Tessa only being allowed to remember what Mary wants her to remember. Hitlist * [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] * [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']] - Willing to kill a chicken for Exorcism. * [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] - Talked about killing birds being meaningless. * [[Oola Kingston|'Oola Kingston']] - Talked about an idea for animal sacrifice. * [[Gunn Seffora Devereaux|'Gunn Seffora Devereaux']] - Talked about an idea for animal sacrifice. * [[Tony Corleone|'Tony Corleone']] - Killed 2 Foxes. * [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']] - Shot a Wolf. * [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']] - Forcing [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] to eat burgers in front of Tessa. * [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] - Animal trophies and verbal discussion about them. * [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']] - While driving with Tessa, went out of the way to run over a dog. * Dennis LaBarre '- Repeatedly shown little remorse or concern for animals in front of Tessa. Victims * [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Yung Dab]] - After hitting a bird on the driving test and hamming it up so that Tessa would go out with him, Mary killed him in a tunnel. He admitted to her that he was The Gnome.https://www.twitch.tv/videos/412081558?filter=highlights&sort=time * [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi Rinsen']] - After he hit a bird on the road and insinuated that they eat it together during the driving test, Mary wounded Rudi, taking out his eye. He has no memory of the event but is still trying to figure out who took his eye.https://www.twitch.tv/videos/432293062?filter=highlights&sort=time * [[Kiki Chanel|'Kiki Chanel']] - Kiki, going by the name 'Jessica Glittersnatch' at the time, was stranded on her car surrounded by a cougar and called Tessa begging for help, In the meantime, the cougar was killed by Judge Dennis LaBarre after hitting it with his car. Kiki proceeded to stomp the dead cougar in front of Tessa and Vivi, blaming and taunting Tessa for its death. Tessa and Vivi lure Kiki out of the city after stalking her together and bring her into the wilderness where they allow a cougar to maul Kiki. Relationships Amara Harte Tessa's fiancee. They have had a rocky relationship, with Amara almost cheating on her with Angel, which led to them breaking up before getting back together. Tessa is still very trusting, however, so they got back together soon after. Then Amara took an unexplained vacation for a month, further hurting their relationship. Still, after Amara proposed marriage, Tessa said yes. Matt Rhodes Tessa's best friend. She often calls him after bad blackouts, wanting to hear the voice of her friend to calm her down. He rarely picks up. Recently he has come back into the city and was accepted into police training, so he will be around more often. Norman Bones Tessa's new friend? She met him after she vanished to the void during a role-playing game, where he gave her a lift back to [[Merlin Edmondstoune|'Merlin']] and [[Derrick Derpman|'Derrick']]. He joined the game, and they went on an adventure to save Derrick from a Fell Curse. Norman didn't seem to care for it, but he seemed very interested in Tessa. They had a talk on the drive back, where Norman pried into her past, and she implied that she killed her parents. Two days later, they had a chat on the mountain where Rudi's eye was taken out, Norman divulging some of his past, trying to get Tessa to trust him more and reveal more information. On their third drive, Norman and Tessa went down to the lighthouse, where Mary's existence was slowly pried out of Tessa. Encounters with Norman 1st encounter: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4Mee87Um9o&feature=youtu.be Norman's POV] Tessa's POV 2nd encounter: [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/455010246?t=02h24m27s Norman's POV] Tessa's POV 3rd encounter: Tessa's POV 4th encounter: Tessa's POV Sam Baas Tessa's adoptive father. He adopted her after she was orphaned, and they moved to Los Santos together. He was a Commissioner in the LSPD before retiring for a year, and only recently came back into her life. He constantly feels bad for leaving her, and whenever he sees her he will give her a large allowance, despite the fact that she is already very well off. Victoria "Vivi" Veine A close friend of Tessa's, she is a fellow driving instructor who shares Tessa's love for animals. She had referred to Tessa as her family, and has trusted her with her life's story. They became very close after Kiki, hidden as Jessica Glittersnatch, stomped on a cougar in front of them. Vivi subtlely suggested killing her, and Mary agreed. Mary is still unsure if she can be trusted, since Vivi's own secret of being a serial killer is known by a quite a few people already. Norman has suggested that Mary try and pull Vivi away from her family, so that they can mold her into what they want. Trivia * Tessa routinely changes clothes and showers because Mr. Chang told her a long time ago that she smelled, making Tessa forever self-conscious. * She has fear of water, specifically deep, open water. * She was on the bus tour that Yung Dab hijacked and threatened to blow up, causing her to have a fear of buses and gnomes. * She has been confirmed to have Dissociative Identity Disorder- although more like the Hollywood version rather than the real disorder. Quotes * "Aminals" * "No can doodles" * "Lissen" * "Aww Jeez" * "Aww Man" Gallery Tessa Lamb1.png tessa.PNG Tessa Lamb2.png Tessa Lamb4.png Tessa Lamb5.png 1552cbe0f78e7fbe7f3a497dee953ef0.jpg Category:Female